Toxin
by SheWonGirl
Summary: Summary : FFn By DeeNuuFii Teman Author xD / "Tentu saja," ucapku menoleh sebentar ke arahnya dan kemudian kembali fokus dengan kegiatanku sebelumnya. Kulirik dia juga terlihat fokus kembali ke pekerjaanya. Aku selalu meliriknya, memata-matai kegiatanya dan mencoba mencari kunci keberhasilanya. Menurutku dia juga bekerja biasa sama sepertiku, 'Tapi ... ./RnR? :D


**Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga dilempar panci buluk lebih enak lagi kalo dilempar nasi uduk XO**

**Pairing****: IchiRuki**

**Genre **** : ****Romance/Comedy**

**Rate****: T**

**Warning ****: Typo, OOC****, perubahan Image xD**

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif ****teman saya, saya upload ini karena dia dengan senang hati menerima requestan saya, membuatkan ff Bleach untuk saya dan saya memasukkan dalam List saya :D**

**Toxin**** By ****DeeNuuFii**

_**08.30 JST**_

Rukia terlihat sedang mengantri di mesin absen Lab pagi ini, wajahnya terlihat kusut seperti terjadi sesuatu dengannya, tampak melamun dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu hingga saat dia tepat berada di depan mesin itu seseorang mengagetkanya dan menunjuk mesin dengan memajukan kepalanya lalu mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke belakang, menunjuk antrian yang panjang. Rukia yang kaget langsung saja memasukkan slip absen ke mesin absen, seketika mesin tersebut mencatat nama dan waktu Rukia mulai msuk Lab. Di dorongnya pintu kaca Lab dengan sikunya dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hampir semua berwarna putih itu. Seperti biasa, Rukia selalu disambut oleh hawa dingin dan aroma khas dari Lab. Selanjutnya Ia segera mengganti mantel yang Ia kenakan dengan Jas Lab putih panjang yang biasa Ia kenakan dan mulai mendekati tatanan tabung-tabung kaca untuk kemudian melakukan pekerjaanya seperti biasa yaitu melakukan penelitian.

Rukia Kuchiki adalah seorang anak angkat dari keluarga Kuchiki pemilik perusahaan obat ternama di Jepang. Ginrei Kuchiki yang mengankatnya menjadi cucu namun putra Ginrei yang bernama Sojun Kuchiki menentang keras hal tersebut dan dari dulu tetap tidak menganggap Rukia sebagai anggota keluarganya. Sekarang walaupun Rukia bermarga Kuchiki namun Ia hidup mandiri dan bekerja sebagai salah satu peneliti di laboratorium perusahaan Kuchiki. Rukia termasuk orang penting di lab, namun itu bukan karena marga Kuchiki yang dimilikinya namun lebih karena keuletan dan kecerdasanya. Gadis berkacamata itu sangat mencintai pekerjaanya bahkan Ia rela berada di lab semalaman untuk menyelesaikan penelitianya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!," teriak seseorang dengan nada sedikit diredam membuyarkan lamunan Rukia. Rukia yang kaget segera menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati laki- laki tinggi berambut orange. Laki- laki itu mematikan api yang membakar hot plate yang hampir terbakar seluruhnya karena nyala api terlalu besar di depan Rukia.

Kemudian laki- laki itu pergi dengan muka tidak percaya meninggalkan dan bergumam tidak jelas. Rukia yang hanya memasang wajah datar terpaku. Pikiran Rukia sedang kacau saat ini, bagaimana tidak, Soifon sahabatnya sejak dulu dan yang merupakan sabat satu-satu Rukia kemarin malam menyatakan cinta, bukan kepada musuh atau kepada kekasih Rukia (karena Rukia belum memiliki kekasih) namun kepada Rukia. Benar kapada Rukia. Rukia tau sejak mengenal sahabatnya itu Soifon memang membenci laki- laki, namun tidak pernah sedikitpun Rukia bepikir wanita itu akan mencintainya sebagai kekasih.

Rukia berjalan meninggalkan tabung- tabug di depanya, dia berfikir bahwa akan lebih baik jika Ia tidak bekerja hari ini.

"Hey kau, apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau pergi?," teriak laki- laki yang berambut orange tadi membuat perhatian seluruh penghuni lab tertuju kepada mereka berdua. Hal itu bukan hal aneh lagi kerena Rukia dan si rambut orange memang selalu ribut dan bersaing. Ichigo Kurosaki nama laki-laki berambut orange itu dia merupakan rival Rukia di lab, mereka selalu bersaing untuk mendapat gelar pegawai teladan dan profesional namun selama ini Ichigo yang selalu menang dari Rukia walau Rukia sudah bekerja sangat keras dan mati- matian, hal itu yang membuat Rukia iri kepada Ichigo dan menganggapnya sebagai rival.

"Bukan urusan mu," jawab Rukia singkat untuk kemudian mengambil mantel dan tasnya dan keluar meninggalkan lab, namun di depan pintu lab seseorang datang dengan wajah penuh tanya kepadanya.

"Apa kau baik- baik saja?," tanya Byakuya Kuchiki yang merupakan kakak angkat Rukia dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Rukia.

"Ikut ke ruanganku sebentar," pinta Byakuya selaku kepala lab itu pada Rukia. Kemudian Rukia masuk kembali ke lab membuntuti atasanya. Sebelum masuk keruangan yang terletak di sudut lab, Byakuya juga memanggil Ichigo turut serta bersamanya. Sesampainya di ruangan yang sedikit lebih hangat dari lab tersebut mereka berdua dipersilahkan duduk.

"Aku sedang mencari seorang pengganti kepala laboraturium dan asistenya," ucap Byakuya jelas, membuat dua orang yang dari sesaat tadi saling perpandangan tajam itu menengok dengan tak kalah tajam ke arah atasan mereka yang berdiri di sisi ruangan mencari sesuatu di rak buku, ketika menemukan sebuah buku yang Ia cari Byakuya kemudian menuju mejanya dan duduk menatap dua orang yang masih bingung dengan ucapanya.

"Apa kalian kaget?," tanya Byakuya yang sama sekali tidak membutuhkan jawaban ketika melihat ekspresi dua orang itu.

"Tenang, aku bukanya akan dipecat dan meninggalkan kalian, namun lebih tepatnya aku akan meningalkan jabatan ini dan meraih jabatan yang lebih tinggi," jelas Byakuya dengan senyum angkuh yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Kemudian Byakuya menyampaikan maksudnya untuk memilih pemegang jabatan tersebut. Perusahaan besar ini tentu tidak akan sembarangan memilih seseorang untuk menduduki jabatan penting sebagai kepala laboratorium. Mereka berdua dipilih karena memang mereka pantas untuk dipilih, Rukia gadis yang ulet dan kompeten seang Ichigo adalah ilmuan yang menyandang gelar lulusan terbaik dari universitas terbaik di Jepang pada masanya. Oleh karena itu mereka terpilih, namun untuk menentukan siapa yang harus menjadi 'kepala' dan 'asisten' mereka harus menunjukan kemampuan mereka dengan dengan harus menemukan sebuah racun baru beserta penawarnya.

**( Dee)**

Hari ini Rukia pulang lebih malam dari yang Ia perkirakan, karena dia akan mengikuti sebuah kompetisi yang sangat Ia impikan. Sesuatu yang ia cita- citakan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan Ia raih. Menjadi seorang ilmuan cerdas dan berguna bagi umat manusia adalah cita- citanya sejak umur 6 tahun, sejak Ia melihat bagaimana kedua orang tuanya meninggal di hadapanya.

Kedua orang tua Rukia meninggal akibat terdapat racun dalam gelas minuman mereka. Seseorang memang sengaja ingin membunuh, tapi bukan kepada orang tua Rukia namun kepada sepasang suami istri yang merupakan seorang ilmuan seperti dirinya saat ini.

Sepasang ilmuan tersebut adalah orang yang baik dan ramah, seseorang memaksa mereka menciptakan rencana jahat yang ditolaknya. Entah rencana apa itu sampi sekarang Rukia tidak mengetahuinya. Sepasang suami istri yang baik itu mati- matian membantu kedua orang tua Rukia untuk bertahan hidup dengan mencari penawar racun namun, ketika hampir menemukan obat penawar yang dicarinya mereka terbunuh oleh orang jahat yang sama.

Rukia mendapati sahabatnya berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya. Seharian ini wanita cantik bernama Soifon itu tidak menghubunginya, tidak seperti biasa. Biasanya Soifon selalu menelephon disaat jam makan siang atau sms untuk sekedar menanyakan sesuatu. Rukia berjalan mendekat kearah Soifon dan menatapnya memberi senyuman dengan tetapan sayu.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?," tanya Rukia lembut sambil mengalihkan pandangan dam memulai menekan tombol password apartementnya, kemudian membuka pintu coklat tersebut. Ia mempersilahkan sahabatnya masuk, ini memang hal biasa, namun tidak untuk saat ini. Soifon memang sering keluar masuk apartement Rukia bahkan saat Rukia tidak ada di sana karena Rukia memberimya password apartement.

Merekapun masuk kedalam apartement Rukia, sesampainya di dalam Rukia kemudian melepaskan mantelnya dan membuangnya ke lengan sofa putihnya kemudian menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ke sofa yang sama, hari ini hari yang melelahkan.

"Kau sudah makan? Kau ingin aku membuatkan sesuatu umtukmu?," tanya Soifon.

Rukia menggeleng dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Aku sudah makan tadi di tempat kerja," jawab gadis berkaca mata itu singkat.

"Apa kau kemarin makan mie instan lagi?," tanya Soifon yang dibalas anggukan oleh Rukia.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan terlalu sering makan makanan seperti itu, bagaimana nanti jika kau sakit?," keluh Soifon, mengisi seluruh ruangan yang sepi itu.

Rukia tersenyum dan bangkit kemudian menatap Soifon lembut dan memegang tangannya. "Tenang saja, kau tau aku ini wanita yang kuat dan tidak gampang sakit," ucap Rukia datar karena rasa penat. Kemudian Ia bergerak dan meneriakan maksudnya untuk mandi mungkin dengan mandi tubuhnya akan menjadi lebih segar dan bersemangat.

"Aku pulang dulu, besok aku akan membuatkanmu bekal kau harus makan makanan sehat," ujar Soifon ketika Rukia hendak memasuki kamarnya.

Rukia berbalik dan memandang lembut kepada sahabatnya itu, kemudian mengangguk. Mungkin Soifon sudah kembali seperti semula.

**( Dee)**

Setelah mengganti mantel dengan jas lab putih panjangku, aku kemudian langsung menuju tempatku biasa bekerja. Terlihat di sana si rambut orange sudah sibuk dengan cairan pada tabug reaksinya.

'Rajin sekali dia, mau mencoba mengalahkanku lagi?,' batinku.

Kemudian aku mengenakan sarung tangan silikon berwarna putih dan mulai berkutat dengan ber-rak- rak tabung reaksi.

Sebelahku.

'Laki- laki ini, batinku lagi.

"Tentu saja," ucapku menoleh sebentar ke arahnya dan jemudian kembali fokus dengan kegiatanku sebelumnya. Kulirik dia juga terlihat fokus kembali ke pekerjaanya. Aku selalu meliriknya, memata-matai kegiatanya dan mencoba mencari kunci keberhasilanya. Menurutku dia juga bekerja biasa sama sepertiku, 'Tapi mengapa dia selalu lebih unggul dariku?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Kali ini laki- laki jangkung ini sedang mencatat sesuatu pada kertas yang terjepit di papan kayu tipis dengan bolpointnya. Tangannya yang kekar memegang kedua benda tersebut dan sesekali meletakkan ujung bolpointnya pada dagu atau mengetuk- ketuknyanya pada meja kramik membuat bunyi-bunyian yang khas.

Aku kembali fokus kepada pekerjaanku. Aku harus segera menyelesaikanya walau jam pulang takkan berubah jika aku telah selesai. Alasanku karena aku ingin segera memikirkan tentang 'tugas' kemarin bagaimana membuatnya, dari apa, dan apa obat penawarnya. Persaingan tersebut adalah persaingan pribadi jadi kami harus melakukanya di luar jam kerja dan waktu yang tepat adalah setelah jam kerja selesai, mungkin karena kami tidak memiliki lab pribadi jadi kami harus meminjam atau lebih tepatnya memanfaatkan lab.

Setelah lama mengerjakan pekerjaanku akhirnya selesai, kemudian aku beranjak menuju ruang rumus resep atau ruang arsip resep yang terletak di sebelah ruang kepala. Aku mencari arsip tentang racun. Sebenarnya tantangan ini sangat bertentangan dengan prinsipku. Aku dulu telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak akan menggunakan pengetahuanku untuk membuat sesuatu yang dapat membunuh orang lain, apapun alasanya. Namn menurutku ini hal lain sebab aku sangat menginginkan posisi sebagai kepala laboratorium di Kuchiki Corporation atau alasan lainya adalah aku ingin sekali mengalahkan si jeruk busuk yang sombong itu. Lagipula, kali ini kami harus menemukan penawarnya juga, jadi menurutku tidak masalah. Jam kerja akan berakhir pukul 17.30 sore atau lebih tepatnya sekitar 2 jam lagi, namun karena pekerjaanku sudah selesai aku ingin segera memulai penelitianku tentang racun ini. Segera kubawa beberapa buku yag baru saja kutemukan untuk aku jadikan acuan dalam membuat racun nantinya.

"Kau akan memulainya?," tanya kepala lab.

"Aku akan memulainya dan aku pasti akan menemukanya," kataku semangat kepada kakak angkatku ini.

Kemudian Byakuya mengacak-acak rambutku, tanganku yang penuh muatan tidak dapat mencegah dan menghentikan kegiatanya.

"Hentikan itu! Kau bias merusaknya," teriakku tanpa sadar mencuri perhatian seluruh penghuni lab.

"Baiklah bersemangatlah!" ucapnya dengan senyum lalu masuk keruangannya.

Kini semua kembali fokus pada tugas masing- masing. Aku beranjak menuju meja tempat kerjaku kemudian kuletakkan buku-buku disana dan mulai merapikan rambutku yang berantakan.

"Kalian tampak akur," ucap si rambut orange.

"Tentu saja, aku kan adik kesayangannya," jawabku cuek.

Kudengar senyum bernada menghina darinya.

"Kau lebih mirip pesuruh kesayanganya," kata idiot itu asal.

"Apa!," teriakku.

Ingin sekali rasanya menjitak si jangkung ini namun ku urungkan niatku karena aku kembali menjadi pusat perhatian. Di lab kami memang jarang berbicara, keadaan yang menuntut hal tersebut. Masing- masing dari kami harus focus dan hanya berbicara seperlunya saja karena yang kami kerjakan adalah membuat obat, sesuatu yang dapat menyembuhkan. Jadi kami harus benar- benar teliti, salah sedikit dapat menyebabkan orang lain kenapa- kenapa.

Aku mempelototi Ichigo setiap dia melihat kearahku karena ulahnya sendiri yang membuatku jengkel, sampai jam pulang tiba aku masih sibuk dengan apa yang kumulai tadi.

"Ayo kita makan malam, lalu kita lanjutkan setelah itu," kata Ichigo.

Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus menurutku, mengerjakan ini semua membuatku lapar. Ku tengok si rambut orange itu sedang mematikan api tungkunya dan kemudian membereskan tabung-tabung kosong.

"Baik, ayo," jawabku. Ichigo yang telah selesai dengan kegiatanya melihat kearahku dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah mensterilkan tangan kami keluar. Ichigo mendorong pintu kaca dengan sikunya lalu keluar mendahuluiku.

'Dasar, cowok apan itu,' batinku.

Tentu saja, kenapa dia tidak membukakan pintu untukku lalu mempersilahkanku keluar terlebih dahulu, apakah si idiot itu tidak pernah dengar tentang ungkapan _'ladi__e__s first'._ Kemudian aku keluar dengan cemberut memandang sinis kearahnya yang berjalan satu meter didepanku, melihatku tidak ada di sampingnya dia menengok kebelakang melihatku yang masih cemberut lalu si kepala terbakar itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ingin aku bergaya seperti seorang pangeran?," tanyanya menjengkelkan.

Tak kujawab pertanyaanya dan langsung berjalan mendahuluinya. Sesampainya di rumah makan kami memesan makanan, aku tidak memesan makanan berat karena tadi siang aku sudah makan banyak sushi buatan Soifon. Hari ini lagi- lagi dia tidak menghubungiku. Sebenaarnya aku sangat tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini, dia sahabatku, satu-satunya sahabatku, aku tidak ingin kehilanganya.

Suara senandung Ichigo membuyarkan lamunanku, mungkin dia bosan menunggu pesanan hanya dengan melihatku sentuh layar Hpku dan kuhubungi salah satu nomor seseorang disana.

'Calling Soifon' kata yang tertera di layar Hpku.

"Moshi-moshi," suara dari seberang terdengar cuek seperti biasa.

"Ya…, malam ini aku pulang larut, kau tidak usah menungguku," kataku pada Soifon.

Saat itu pula pesanan kami datang yang disambut senyum sumringah dari Ichigo.

"Ya, jangan lupa makan, aku tidak akan menunggumu," jawab Soifon.

"Terima kasih," ucapku mengakhiri panggilanku lalu kuletakkan Hpku di meja setelah memencet tombol merah untuk kemudian meraih pesananku dengan gembira karena aku sudah lapar.

"Tadi itu kekasihmu?," tanya Ichigo, sambil mengunyah makananya.

Tak kunjung ku jawab pertanyaan itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku.

Kulihat makanan yang dipesan Ichigo sudah habis, kami memang tidak memesan banyak makanan karena kami harus segera ke lab dan memulai kembali kompetisi kami. Jadi kami hanya memesan beberapa melihat kearah makananku dengan sumpit siap di tanganya.

"Bukankah wanita makannya sedikit? Tenang aku akan membantumu menghabiskan makananmu," kata Ichigo dengan sumpit mulai menyentuh makananku namun dengan gesit kutahan sumpitnya dengan sumpitku, mata kami saling menatap.

"Jangan berani- berani kau," ancamku padanya.

Kalau sampai si rambut orange itu sampai merebut makanan dariku awas saja dia nanti, aku sangat lapar dan menyesal tidak memesan makanan berat.

"Hey…, kau mengerikan sekali, apa seperti ini sifat aslimu?," teriak Ichigo.

Dia kembali memindahkan sumpitnya untuk mencuri makananku tapi kembali ku halangi dia dengan mengunci gerakan perang sumpitpun tak terhindarkan, tak ada pemenang dari hal tersebut yang ada adalah meja yang berantakan dan kami menjadi tontonan. Menyadari keadaan kami yang memalukan, aku dan Ichigo kabur setelah membayar, ya kali ini dia yang traktir. Sesampainya di kantor, kami yang tadinya lari sudah bias berjalan pelan. Aku mengubah cara berjalanku yang semula tidak karuan kini menjadi anggun dan dan elegan seperti biasanya (hahaha). Sedang Ichigo yang berada di sampingku, menatapku dengan tatapan tatapan anehnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh Tanya.

'Apa, lihat- lihat,' isyarat dari tatapanku.

Kemudian Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Apa kau siap kalah driku?," tanyaku mengawali.

Kuhentikan langkahku membuatku tertinggal dua langkah dari darinya, kemudian Ichigo juga melakukan hal yang sama dan beberapa saat kemudian berbalik menghadapku, lalu kembali sambil berkata.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," jawabnya.

Membuatku merasa aneh saat mendengarnya. Biasanya Ichigo selalu berteriak jika aku bersikap sombong padanya, tapi mengapa kali ini tidak. Aku kembali melangkah menuju lab membuntutinya dan kembali memulai semua hingga larut.

**(Dee)**

"drtt…drtt…," suara getar Hpku mengusik tidurku yang sangat nyaman.

'Hari ini hari libur, hal besar apa yang akan terjadi di hari seperti ini?,' tanyaku dalam hati.

Terang saja ini masih sangat pagi untuk bangun, bahkan untuk saat hari kerja. Ku tatap layar Hpku dengan tatapan membunuh untuk apapun yang tertera di sana.

'Segera berangkat meraih mimpi,' kata itu yang tertera di layar Hpku.

Pangingat yang semalam kubuat untuk membangunkanku pagi ini karena hari ini aku akan benar- benar sibuk. Aku baru ingat semua itu dan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa lama kemudian aku sudah siap untuk memulai hari ini, semalam aku sudah mempelajari semuanya tentang racun apa yang akan aku buat dan tentang dimana dan bagaimana aku akan mendapatkanya. Pagi ini aku akan memulainya dari toko peralatan dan membeli semua peralatan yang aku butuhkan untuk keperluanku.

08.00 pagi di hari minggu yang cerah. Musik megiringiku melangkah pagi ini, aku menuju ke toko peralatan perburuan. Ya, aku akan berburu hari ini tepatnya aku akan mengejar cita- citaku "sesuatu yang melompat".

Sesampainya di toko aku mengambil beberapa barang yang kucari. Setelah selesai, aku segera menuju setasiun kereta di Tokyo karena aku harus menuju ke salah satu hutan di bagian utara Jepang dan di sana semua akan benar- benar di mulai.

08.30 aku masih setia duduk di salah satu kursi kereta api, melihat pemandangan di sepanjang perjalanan dan memikirkan mekanisme yang harus ku gunakan untuk mendapatkan buruanku, ya ... karena seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku akan berburu dan aku tau itu tidak mudah. Namun demi cita- cita aku akan melakukanya.

10.30 aku sampai di tempat yang aku tuju, suatu kota yang kecil dan akan lebih jauh lagi dari sini, aku masih harus menaiki beberapa angkutan umum untuk sampai ketempat yang benar- benar kutuju.

Beberapa mini bus mengantarkanku kesuatu tempat yang sangat indah. Tempat yang diam, tenang, sepi yang kelihatanya menyimpan banyak sekali petualangan dan ilmu pengetahuan di berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di depanku menuju hutan indah ini. Hutan Yakushima hutan hujan basah, hutan tropis yang sangat indah walaupun udara di sini sangat lembab. Disini aku akan mencari _katak__ poison dart _yang semalam sudah aku pelajari tentang racun mematikan yang dimilikinya.

Namun tidak sepeerti katak poison dart yang ada di Amerika Utara yang bahkan sentuhannya saja dapat membunug setengah kawanan banteng, namun katak poison dart di hutan tropis yang berada di kawasan Asia memiliki racun yang dapat di katakan sedikit lebih ringan karena berada di daratan yang lebih sering di sinari matahari. Katak poison dart yang berada di hutan ini tidak memiliki warna yang begitu terang seperti katak poison dart di Amerika yaitu biru dan orange , katak di hutan ini memiliki warna yang sedikit lebih gelap yang menandakan perbedaan kadar racun yang mereka miliki.

Setelah melangkahkan kaki beberapa saat kemudian aku sampai si suatu tempat yang sangat menakjubkan. Hingga rasanya aku ingin menangis melihatnya, jembatan gantung kokoh yang sangat indah dan kuat, dengan sungai sebening airmata mengalir di bawahnya, batu- batu kecil yang menghiasi dasar sungai dan batu besar yang berada di pinggirnya.

Aku berjalan melalui jembatan indah itu dengan perasaan yang sangat di titik bagi jembatan itu aku berhenti untuk menikmati berada sekitar 60 meter di atas permukaan tanah. Suasana yang tenang, damai, dengan pemandangan hutan dan sungai yang indah serta musik classic menambah kesempurnaan suasana saat ini.

Aku kembali berjalan meninggalkan kesempurnaan suasana yang baru saja aku temukan tadi menuju tempat yang aku sendiripun belum tau seperti apa. Semakin dalam aku menapaki hutan ini semakin lebat dan besar pepohonan yang ada. Aku menghindari jalan setapak yang mengantarku ketempat yang sangat lembab. Aku merasa lebih nyaman jika aku berjalan di tempat yang kering. Walaupun aku tau katak yang ku cari akan sangat besar peluangnya berada di tempat yang sangat lembab. Ku siapkan semua peralatan yang sudah kumiliki untuk menankap hewan melompat itu, seperti jaring, kail dan kantong untuk meletakkan katak nantinya.

Beberapa gerakan di tanah mengundang perhatianku, aku harus sangat hati- hati disini walaupun indah ini tetap saja hutan, tempat hewan- hewan liar tinggal.

'Tuing..tuing…tuing' seekor katak melompat memotong jalanku dan lewat begitu saja. Menuju semak di susul katak yang lain. Ini memang katak yang kucari apakah semudah ini mendapatkanya?

Aku segera mengejar katak tersebut dan menangkapnya, cukup mudah kemudian dengan sangat hati- hati memasukkan katak tersebut kedalam kantong khusus. Setelah menangkap kira- kira 8 ekor aku berniat menangkap dua ekor lagi, namun sesuatu terjadi.

'Krak…krak' suara sesuatu yang berasal dari baik semak- semak di sebelah utara.

Semak tempat katak- katak tadi menyebrang. Saat itu juga aku siap siaga dengan peralatanku kalau- kalu gerakan itu dari binatang buas yang bias saja lansung menyerangku. Kperhatikan dengan seksama semak- semak yang masih bergerak- gerak tersebut dengan peralatan siap siaga. Terlihat sesuatu dengan warna terang mencolok di sana yang membuatku kaget bukan kepalang.

"Harimau," bisikku pada diri sendiri.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bisa mati konyol kalau salah mengambil keputusan' batiku.

'Apa aku harus lari sekuat tenaga?,' ide bodoh terlintas dalam benakku. Tentu saja aku tidak memiliki kemampuan berlari apalagi kalau yang mengejarku adalah seekor hewan yang buas dan lapar.

'Ayo Rukia, berfiki, berfikir, berfikir….,' ku tuntut otakku untuk menemukan solusi.

"Sraaak..sraak," suara itu terdengar lagi.

Dan kali ini terlihat gerakan semakin kasar dari balik semak-semak tadi membuatku semakin panik di buatnya, mau tidak mau aku harus melakukan sesuatu entah apa itu. Ku tenggok kebelakang kulihat pohon yang tidak terlalu besar dan aku berlari kearahnya lalu memanjatnya dengan cepat. Entah dari mana aku mendapat kemampuan itu padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah bisa memanjat. Aku berada di atas dengan sangat tidak etis, aku bersumpah bahwasnya hal ini tidak terjadi di saat genting aku akan terbahak-bahak mentertawakan tidakanku sendiri. Aku berpegangan erat pada dahan pohon, namun sesuatu hal bodoh lainya terjadi, kail dan kantong berisi katak itu terjatuh menghasilkan suara yang nyaring.

"Bruuug…!' suara jatuhnya.

Membuat aku kehilangan satu-satunya senjata yang kumiliki dan yang paling fatal adalah suara itu menghentikan gerakan semak-semak.

'Dan inilah akhir dari hidupmu Rukia, mati konyol kerena mengejar cita- cita' batinku pasrah.

Aku terus menatap semak- semak yang kini tak bergerak, mungkin harimau itu sebentar lagi akan melompat dan mengagetkanku. Aku harus siap, kupeluk erat dahan pohon muda itu. Membuat aku sadar betapa jeniusnya diriku mengapa memilih pohon kecil untuk berlindung. Ranselku yang hanya terpasang di satu lenganku membuat posisiku yang semakin kurang nyaman.

"Kreek," suara ranting yang kujadikan tempat berpijak.

'Tamat sudah riwayatku' umpatku dalam hati.

Dan semak- semak itu kembali bergerak- gerak. Dan warna mencolok itu kembali samar- samar terlihat lagi dimataku. Dan….. dan….. DAAAN…

'Jreng-jreng…..,' sosok terang tersebut meninggi memperlihatkan tubuh tinggi seorang laki- laki yang sangat sering kulihat. Sosok menyebalkan yang menghantui karirku yang juga hampir membuatku mati karena serangan jantung.

"Ichigo..," ucapku lirih.

Entah aku harus senang karena lega atau aku harus marah. Namun tiba- tiba.

"Kreek, kreek, breek Aaaaa, tolong" dahan kecil pohon tidak dapat menopang berat badanku dan patah. Membuatku bergelantung di ranting selanjutnya yang tadi kugunakan sebagai pegangan.

"Rukia…? Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?," tanya suara menyebalkan itu.

'Memangnya apa yang ku lakukan apa dia tidak bias melihat? Bodoh sekali,' kesalku. Aku mengigit bibirku kasar.

"Kau sedang memata-mataiku dengan menyamar menjadi seekor monyet?," tanya si jeruk busuk itu.

"Kau sangat berambisi rupanya, nanun lupakan saja, aku yang akan memenangkan kompetisi ini," katanya semakin menaikkan tensi darahku.

"Kau pikur aku menguntitmu sampai kesini? Jangan konyol," kataku dengan susah payah.

Karena aku harus bergelayut di dahan pohon menahan berat badanku sendiri melawan gravitasi.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan bergelayutan di sana seperti anak monyet yang belum pandai memanjat," ejeknya.

"Kukira aku tadi melihat seekor Harimau," kataku pelan karena malu.

Tidak kudengar jawaban darinya, lalu kuputuskan untuk menengoknya. Dan ….

"bwhaaa haaa haaa haaaaaa, kau mengira aku seekor Harimau haa haa haa," tawanya membuatku semakin memerah malu.

"Ya karena rambut sialmu itu," kataku membela diri, namun tetap tak menghentikan tawanya.

"Dan kau memanjat pohon kecil untuk menghindari seekor harimau?," tanyanya lagi masih dengan tertawa.

Aku mengerti apa maksudnya, bukan tindakan realistis jika menghindari harimau dengan memanjat pohon mengingat hewan itu juga pandai memanjat.

"kreeek," suara dahan pohon menghentikan tawanya yang menyebalkan.

Membuatku mau- tidak mau harus meminta bantuan si jeruk busuk ini.

"Ichigo…, tolong, aku tidak dapat turun," pintaku dengan suara sangat pelan karena malu.

"Apakah otak jeniusmu itu tidak kau gunakan untuk keadaan seperti ini? Bagaimana kau bisa naik tapi tidak bias turun?" tanya Ichigo.

"kraak, kraak," suara dahan yang hampir patah sempurna semakin terdengar keras.

"Ichigo aku tidak punya waktu, cepat tolong aku!," teriakku panik.

"Baiklah, melompatlah aku akan menangkapmu," ucap Ichigo.

"Itu tidak mungkin, apa kau sanggup menangkapku, bagaimana kalau nanti….., kraak," kata- kata ku terputus.

"Cepat tidak ada waktu lagi dasar cerewet," teriak Ichigo.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, jatuhkan dirimu aku akan menangkapmu," teriaknya lagi.

"satu….,dua..," aba- abanya membuatku tegang.

"tiga..! sekarang!," teriaknya, kupejamkan mataku kemudian ku lepaskan peganganku. Dan…

"Kraak, brugh," aku terjatuh menimpa Ichigo disusul jatuhnya dahan kira kira 1.5 meter dari ketinggian.

'Icigo benar benar menangkapku,' batinku.

Walaupun kini kami jatuh ditanah dengan posisi aku menindihnya.

'kenapa dia diam saja? Apa dia menikmati posisi ini?,' tanyaku dalam hati.

Kalau sampai benar awas saja dia. Aku berdiri dari tubuhnya yang ku tindih dan segera membersihkan bajuku dari tanah dan lumut.

Tidak ada gerakan dari Ichigo, membuatku harus ternyata dia pingsan tak sadarkan diri tergeletak begitu saja.

"Ichigo…., kau kenapa?," beriakku sambil menepuk- nepuk pipinya.

"Apa aku benar seberat itu…?," tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Ku buka ranselku dan mengambil minyak angin dari sana lalu ku oleskan di bagian bawah hidung Ichigo. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sadar dan mengaduh memegangi kepalanya.

"Ichigo kaau baik- baik saja?," tanyaku cemas.

Bagaimanapun juga ini gara- gara aku.

Dia menatapku marah dengan tangan masih di kepalanya.

"Apa kau membawa lempengan baja di ranselmu untuk melempari badak yang mengganggumu,?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Kurasa di pingsan karena terhantam ransel yang berisi laptop dari lompatanku, pantas saja.

"Ini berisi benda berharga, kau tau," jawabku asal.

Aku beranjak meninggalkanya dan menghampiri kail, dan kantong berisi katak yang tadi terjatuh.

"Kau juga mencari katak …?," tanyaku pada Ichigo.

"Tidak…, namun aku mencari telurnya," jawabnya sembari bangkit dari duduk dengan masih memegangi kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya, lalu kamipun beranjak pergi untuk pulang. Di perjalanan kami membicarakan banyak hal tentang racun yang akan kami buat dan penawarnya. Ternyata Ichigo bahkan sudah memiliki bahan yang akan digunakan untuk membuat penawar racun dari katak poison dart ini. Ichigo memang sangat jenius di tahap ini saja aku sudah kalah telak darinya.

**Pertama,** tentang waktu dia datang lebih awal dariku buktinya kegiatanya membuat katak- katak pergi sehingga aku melihat dan memburunya.

**Kedua****,**dia memilih menggunakan telur katak yang toksinnya melebihi racun pada katak dewasa yang kupilih.

**Dan yang ketiga**, dia sudah mempersiapkan penawarnya, sedangkan aku belum sama sekali. Dia memang jenius.

14..30 aku dan si jeruk busuk ini sudah hampir setengah jam menaiki kereta menuju Tokyo. Dan kini dia sedang terlelap di sampingku, terang saja semalam entah dia pulang jam berapa karena aku pulang terlebih dahulu dari dia, kemudian pagi ini dia sudah ada saja mendahuluiku di hutan Yakushima.

Ku tenggok Ichigo yang lelap di sampingku, terlihat gagah dan tampan.

"Dasar tukang cari perhatian, tidur saja masih sempat- sempatnya tebar pesona" ucapku saat melihatnya.

Kemudian dia bergerak memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin yang membuatku salah tingkah karena aku masih menatapnya. Dan saat itu aku pun menyusulnya tertidur setelah membalas e-mail dari Soifon.

Sesamapainya di setasiun Tokyo seseorang yang tak asing bagiku berlari menghambur dan memelukku erat.

"Rukia! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau hanya bialng ke hutan, dan tidak menjawab panggilanku," teriak Soifon menghujamku.

"Aku baik- baik saja," kataku membalas peukanya.

"Aku takut kau kenapa- kenapa, bagaimana kalau di sana kau bertemudengan harimau?" tanyanya lagi membuatku merasa ada hawa dingin di belakangku yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Dia tadi memang bertemu harimau nona, harimau tampan," ucap si jeruk busuk dari belakang.

Soifon memasang expresi wajah aneh dengan penuh tanya.

"Sudahlah, aku baik- baik saja, ayo pulang aku lelah sekali," kataku.

Kami bertiga pulang, Ichigo mengantarku dan Soifon ke apartement dengan menggunakan mobilnya lalu menurunkan kami sampai di depan gedung. Aku dan Soifon turun dari mobil dan meninggalkanya setelah berterima kasih pada Ichigo.

"Rukia, aku harus pergi," kata Soifon yang berdiri di belakangku.

Aku berbalik

"iya.., aku juga harus beristirahat, terima kasih," jawabku dengan senyum.

Sesungguhnya aku masih sangat kikuk bila harus berhadapan dengan Soifon sejak kejadian tempo dulu. Dia tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian menarik lenganku dan mencium bibirku pelan membuatku membulatkan mataku.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawabnya dengan senyum lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih mematung dengan mata melebar tak berkedip. Kudengar suara mobil menjauh menyadarkanku.

"Ichigo."

**(Dee)**

Paginya aku sibuk seperti biasa namun kali ini aku harus hilir mudik dari lab besar ke lab utama tempatku biasa bekerja. Ya, lab besar adalah lab untuk pembuatan resep skala besar sedangkan lab utama hanya meneliti tentang bahan obat yang akan dibuat di perusahaan ini dan hari ini akan ada pembuatan resep baru karena setiap obat harus selalu diawasi dan di teliti ulang setiap bulannya.

Sedangkan untuk membuat racun dan penawarnya aku sudah memiliki rencananya yang kupersiapkan matang- matang semalam. Dan untuk Soifon sebaiknya aku harus bicara serius padanya, namun tidak untuk saat ini karena aku sedang sibuk. Aku tidak mau Soifon salah kira bahwa aku mau menjadi kekasihnya, aku benar- benar tidak ingin hubungan kami seperti itu.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan karena kami para ilmuan di lab utama harus membantu para ilmuan di lab besar sampai akhirnya semua selesai dengan baik dan jam pulang pun tiba. Itu tandanya pekerjaan lain menunggu dan aku sudah siap mengerjakanya.

Ternyata tidak semudah milik ichigo, aku harus berhati- hati menyuntikkan obat bius ke si katak mematikan ini, dan itu sangat sulit, dia terus melompat- lompat membuatku frustasi, aku salah memilih kandang yang terlalu besar untuk katak ini sehingga alat seadanya yang ada di lab tidak dapat menjangkau dan menjepitnya. Sampai akhirnya aku berhasil membiusnya karena bantuan 2 tangan dari Ichigo, kali ini dia hanya membantu dengan tangannya bukan dengan otak.

Tambah satu lagi, hutangku padanya.

Ketika aku masih berkutat dengan ritual penyembelihan seekor kodok, Ichigo tinggal langsung meng-Ekstract-nya. Sedangkan ketika aku sudah mendapatkan selaput beracun milik katak, Ichigo sudah siap dengan catatan-catatan di tanganya. Menyebalkan sekali, akhirnya dia kembali membantuku menyelesaikan penelitianku.

"Membuat racunya mudah, tinggal kita membuat penawarnya seperti yang ku katakan kemarin," kata Ichigo membantuku membereskan alat- alat yang barusan kami gunakan untuk penelitianku.

"kryuukt….," suara perutku yang lapar datang dan membawa sepidol pencoreng muka.

Kulihat Ichigo tersenyum dan mengarahkan pandangan dari perutku kearah lain.

"Sebaiknya kita makan terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang," kata Ichigo meninggalkan ku menuju tempat cuci tangan, akupun mengikutinya.

Entah mengapa aku merasa semakin kagum dengan sosok yang selama ini kuanggap menjadi rivalku ini. Dia ternyata orang yang baik, ambisikulah yang selama ini menutup mataku untuk lebih realistis melihat seseorang.

Hari ini aku pulang kerumah keluarga Kuchiki karena kakek memintanya dan aku terlelap di kamarku yang dulu sebelum aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Aku mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari kakekku Ginrei Kuchiki dan semua penghuni rumah besar ini, namun tidak dari pamanku, Sojun Kuchiki ayah kakakku Byakuya Kuchiki, dia seperti sangat membenciku hingga ketulang-tulangnya hal itu yang dulu membuatku membulatkan tekat untuk meninggalkan rumah mewah ini.

Paginya aku dibangunkan oleh Shuhei Hisagi laki- laki paruh baya yang berprofesi sebagai kepala pelayan di rumah keluarga berkata bahwa kakek telah menungguku di bawah untuk sarapan, ternyata ini sudah siang. Aku segera beranjak dan mulai mandi.

Beberapa waktu kemudian aku menemui kakek di meja makan yang terletak di lantai dua, sedang kamarku ada di lantai satu. Ruang makan kami memang berada di atas karena akan lebih indah menikmati makanan sambil melihat taman dengan berbagai bunga dari atas saat pagi dan siang, sedangkan untuk malam pemandangan taman bunga berubah menjadi pemandangan lampu-lampu taman yang takkalah indahnya.

"Selamat pagi sayang," sapa kakek menyambutku yang baru saja sampai di ambang ruangan.

"Selamat pagi kakek, aku sudah terlambat bekerja hari ini, aku tidakbisa berlama- lama kakek," kataku disambut senyuman dari bibir kakek.

"Duduklah dulu dan makan sarapanmu," perintah kakek dengan suara lembut.

"Kau ada di sini…?," Tanya Byakuya yang tiba- tiba muncul dan duduk di seberang meja menutupi pemandangan di belakangnya.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala menjawab mereka. Kakak tidak sarapan dia bilang ayahnya menunggunya untuk sarapan di kantor pagi ini.

Aku dan kakek memulai sarapan dan berbicara mengenai beberapa hal, kemudian aku beranjak aku akan berangkat bekerja bersama kakakku, namun sebelum aku keluar meninggalkan kakek, dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku yang membuatku binggung.

'Hati- hati dengan sesuatu yang kau ingkari' katanya padaku sebelum Byakuya memanggilku.

'Sesuatu akan terjadi, atau lebih tepatnya telah terjadi,' kataku hati selama dalam perjalananmenuju kekantor, sampai- sampai aku beberapa kali mengabaikan pertanyaan Byakuya mengenai racun itu.

'Racun, ….' Kataku ada yang janggal mengenai kompetisi ini pikirku dalam hati.

'Racun,'

"Racun!," teriakku mengagetkan kakakku yang sedang mengemudi.

"Siapa yang memberimu ide agar kami berkompetisi membuat racun,?" tanyaku pada kakak.

Dia terlihat binggung lalu menjawab.

"Assisten kepala bagian HRD" jawabnya.

"dia…?," dia sangat dekat dengan kaki tanggan ayah Byakuya.

Mobil kakak sampai di parkiran khusus di perusahaan Kuchiki. Seketika aku berlari meninggalkan kakakku ketika mobil berhenti. Dengan pikiran penuh dugaan aku berlari menuju lab dan langsung masuk tanpa berhenti di mesin absen dan segera mencari Ichigo. Kulihat Ichigo juga menatapku cemas, takku pedulikan pandangan aneh dari orang- orang di sekelilingku.

"Rukia, racun kita hilang," kata Ichigo cemas.

Bagai disambar petir hatiku mendengar satu kalimat dari Ichigo tersebut.

'Kakek…, aku harus pastikan kakek baik- baik saja,' batinku mencoba menghubungkan dan menerka apa yang terjadi.

Aku berlari keluar dan mencari bus untuk menuju kerumah memastikan kakek baik- baik saja, kira- kira sekitar 20 menit aku sampai di depan rumah kakek.

Sesuatu yang salah terjadi, pandanganku berkunang- kunang entah karena apa. Aku berlari menuju rumah dan mendapati kakek duduk tak berdaya didepan putranya.

"Kakek," teriakku.

Kupeluk erat kakek yang duduk lemas.

"pergilah..," kata kakek terbata.

Kuarahkan pandanganku pada Sojun tajam.

Dia tersenyum kecut. "Seandainya kau tidak ikut campur, anak keluarga malang," katanya angkuh.

"Dulu aku membunuh keempat manusia tolol karena mereka menghalangiku, dan sekarang aku akan membereskan putri mereka," bisiknya membuatku mengerti tentang apa yang akan dan yang sedang terjadi.

Darah segar keluar darin mulut kakek membuatku panic harus berbuat apa.

"Rukia…!" teriak seseorang tiba- tiba.

'Ichigo' suaraku keluar tak sekeras yang kuharapkan karena kurasakan dadaku sesak dan pandanganku semakin berkunang.

Kudengar suara tembakan senjata api, dan seseorang berkata tentang "Anak ilmuan bodoh yang tidak mau diajak bekerja sama"

'Ichigo, apakah dia anak dari ilmuan yang baik hati itu?' tanyaku dalam hati, kembali kudengar tembakkan di ruangan yang biasanya tenang ini.

"Uhuk..," sepertinya aku memuntahkan sesuatu yang kental.

Terjadi perkelahian disana dan aku hanya bias mendengar tanpa membantu.

Satu orang lagi suara orang lain, aku bahkan terlalu sakit untuk bergerak.

"Dor," terdengar tembakan lagi dan sekarang di iringi dengan teriakkan dari Sojun.

"Dor," satu tembakkan membuat ruangan ini kembali sunyi,

"Rukia…, bertahanlah," kata Ichigo membuatku gembira karena dia selamat.

"Ternyata kau anak paman dan bibik baik hati itu, kenapa kau tidak bilang," kataku dengan sangat pelan karena menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau saja yang bodoh, selama ini aku di perintahkan untuk melindungimu, dan aku harus bekerja ekstra karena kau berada di sarang pembunuh," jawab Ichigo dengan haru.

"Tee riima kkas uhgb..m," ucapanku terpotong karena darah menyumbat mulut dan hidungku lalu keluar bersamaan.

"aku mencintaimu Rukia kau harus bertahan," bisik Ichigo.

"she per ti nnya aqhu juga mmulai menny nyu kaimu," ucapku terbata.

"Rukia…..!," teriak seseorang dari jauh 'Soifon'.

"Rukia apa yang terjadi,?" tangis Soifon mengisi seluruh ruangan yang sepi.

"Soifon, akk ku men nya yangimuh….. sebaggg gai saha batt," kataku dan kurasakan setiap darak yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungku semakin banyak.

"Aku tau…, bertahanlah," kata Soifon sedih.

Kurasakan bibir lembut Ichigo menciumku, dan kemudian kulihat wajahnya dengan samar, aku tersenyum mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan sekuat tenaga menahanya. Namun tidak sanggup, aku tidak sekuat itu. Aku lebih baik menyerah saja, karena tenagaku sudah benar- benar habis kupejamkan mataku perlahan di iringi dengan teriakkan panik dari kedua orang yang kusayangi. Kemudian perlahan suara itu menghilang diiringi hilangnya rasa sakit yang membelengguku selanjutnya hanya kegelapan yang melanda.

'Rukia kau mati bukan karena harimau, kau mati karena kau melanggar janjimu sendiri, kau bilang tidak akan membuat racun namun sekarang racun buatanmu sediri yang membunuhmu'

'Kau takut semua orang meninggalkanmu seperti kedua orangtuamu dan ilmuan baik hati itu, tapi sekarang kau sendiri yang meninggalkan semua orang menyusul orang tuamu'

'Kau benar- benar gadis yang tidak konsisten'

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan mendapati diriku sedang terbaring di ruangan dengan irama dari mesin ECG menjadi satu- satunya pengisi suara di ruangan ini. Ku coba mengingat- ingat tentang apa yang terjadi dan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan.

Ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi dan berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin kuketahui jawabanya.

"Kau sudah siuman?," tanya Soifon.

Dan kubalas dengan senyuman.

"Dimana Ichigo,?" tanyaku pada Soifon.

Dia tersenyum dan ketika hendak menjawab, "Kau tidak menanyakan keadaan kakekmu terlebih dahulu?," tanya kakek yang tiba- tiba muncul.

Air mata mengalir di pipiku melihat kakek masih hidup dan sehat, tapi bagaimana bisa.

Kakek menghampiriku dan mencium keningku, aku memeluk erat tubuh kakek dari posisiku yang masih terbaring.

"Kau terlelap selama 3 hari karena efek racun itu, dan kita bisa sembuh karena calon cucu menantu kakek sudah membuat penawarnya di malam sebelumnya," jelas kakek menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dalam benakku.

"Kau terlalu rakus jadi kau terbaring lebih lama dari kakek," kata seseorang yang sedari tadi ingin kulihat dan kupeluk.

Dia tersenyum kearahku dan menghampiriku untuk kemudian mencium keningku.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang aku rakus?," protesku padanya.

Bukanya menghibur dan menyambut gembira atas kesadaranku, malah menjelek- jelekkanku di hadapan semua orang, apa maksudnya.

"Tentusaja, kau sarapan terlalu banyak, sehingga racun yang kautelan juga banyak, dasar kau ini cewek luar biasa," katanya entah ini pujian atau apa.

Aku hanya mengkrucutkan bibirku.

Kemudian diambang pintu kulihat Byakuya berdiri bersama tiang infus di sebelahnya. Aku ingat, kejadian yang hanya dapat kudengar kemarin, teriakkan Sojun karena anak semata wayangnya tertembak oleh dirinya sendiri. Tapi untunglah Byakuya selamat.

'Bagaimana dengan Sojun,?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu gagak kecil?,' tanya Byakuya padaku.

Aku mencoba untuk duduk dengan di bantuIchigo yang bisa membaca keinginanku.

"Aku baik, dan sangat bahagia," jawabku.

"Maafkan ayahku, dan kupastikan dia akan membayarnya jika sembuh nanti," katanya penuh penyesalan.

Syukurlah tidak ada yang meninggal kali ini.

Kemudian kakek menceritakkan semuanya dari awal tentang maksud Sojun yang ingin menguasai dunia pengobatan dengan menyuruh kedua orang tuaIchigo untuk menciptakan sebuah virus mematikan dan penawarnya. Namun mereka menolak dan mereka terbunuh karena itu, kedua orang tua Rukia yang merupakan sahabat baik orang tua Ichigo membantu mereka melarikan diri malah yang terlebuh dulu terbunuh karenanya. Kakek bilang akan merawat Rukia dan anak ilmuan tersebut, namun anak laki- laki itu terlanjur menghilang, entah terbunuh atau masih hidup, dan sampai saat ini.

"Kau sudah membuat penawarnya sendirian jenius?," tanyaku pada Ichigo.

Dia terseyum kemudian memelukku penuh haru.

Dalam pelukan hangat Ichigo kulihat Soifon tersenyum hangat kearahku lalu dia menunjuk Byakuya dengan matanya yang indah. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum bahagia.

**END**

**Mohon reviewnya ya :3**


End file.
